Fallout:Damnation
by Owriush
Summary: Maria was normal but that change when the bombs fell. Her family was chosen to be put into a vault call simply X but only to be put into stasis sleep, What happen though when she wake up 250 years later and the only survivor of her vault. She will face many challenges but in the end become a hero that the wasteland of New York needs. My first story ever I hope you all like it :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there before I start the story off I just wanted to give you some insight on what your going to be in for. I'm Owriush and this will be my first story to be posted up I do hope it goes well. I also might mention I am of course new to this and my grammar has never been great so if you have any suggestion or criticism about my the grammar and the story itself I will be absolutely up for them every bit of insight helps a lot. **_** :)**

**All Lore, character and copyrights to fallout belong to Bethesda Software **

Fallout: Damnation

My life back then as a young girl was peaceful and joyful with not a care in the world, until the bombs fell. The Great War as it was called which started and ended Saturday, October 23, 2077 by nuclear attacks from all nuclear capable countries which plunged the world and the life of millions in into a living nightmare. My family and I were lucky we had been selected to stay in one of the Vaults but unlike all the others, this Vault was not identified by a number but a letter, the goal was not to start our live in the vault but be awaken 300 years later in the ruins of the world we all once knew then rebuild. All of the selected residents were to put in a stasis from every baby to the elder, we were the only Vault of our kind the only Vault with a letter instead of a number Vault X. My name is Maria and this is my story and how I became a wasteland legend.

\- 80 Years ago -

Chapter.1: Vault of the dead

"Stasis pod 0134 error?/$ error life support damaged activating release" I remember hearing the pods monotone voice as the pod was opening and felt as if it were only a minuet and that the bomb had failed to destroy the world so I checked the date on the pods computer to learn it had been 250 year that had past, I gasped upon this information but only for a few moments I knew like everyone else in this vault that it was going to end up one way or the other. I looked around my pod now to notice that the area had was rusted a little and the lights had gone out except for the creepy ass back up lights which made the vault look like a haunted house, then I realized the other pods must be still be closed I had to wake them up. I remember the location of the pods but while running down my anxiety started to raise as I saw that the outer areas leading to the pod bay were looking more and more destroyed, I prayed that the other were safe especially my parents. When arrived at the stasis pod bay I saw only skeletons hanging out of the broken pods and when I saw some of the one that were still undamaged I saw only darkness inside. I felt a feeling of being lost and alone I kept going through my mind _"My family, friends everyone I have loved all just dead now"_. When I finally came back to my senses I knew that to survive now I needed to make my way to the exit to make a new life in a world I figured out would be very different from the world I knew and loved. I began to make my way to the vaults exit until I was stopped by a sudden noise. I went to source of the noise with my hope that I would find survivors but only to see two men one with a war hawk hairstyle holding a 10mm pistol and the other with a buzz but unlike his friend he had a hunting rifle with him and both seem very frustrated. I was able to hear the man with the war hawk was saying "Man this fucking blows, nothing in here but old cups and burnt up books I knew this was a waste of time why did I ever think of listening to you", his friend with the buzz cut yell back " Fuck you asshole it ain't my fault you can't seem to keep your caps in check you god damn moron, now just shut up and keep looking or the boss is going to kill us for wasting the cap he gave us to buy ammo".

I was frozen in fear the feeling of fear that they would kill me if I went up to them but also curiosity as well that they may be able to negotiate with the men to show me the way out. That ideal though was unlikely they seem the type to just kill a girl or worse. I began to backup to wait until they left but I hit a metal pipe with my foot, the next moment the war hawk man was right in front of me glaring at me with a stare that send shivers down my spine. He was quick and grabbed my arm and threw me to his friend's legs. The man with buzz cut glared at me but grinned then said "Well looky here we got ourselves a little girl and nice looking one to add, what you doin here all by your lonesome self don't you know there are bad people around ha-ha", I was so paralyzed that I couldn't speak or move but glare at two men who I knew were going either kill me, have their way with me or both. I notice the war hawk man was about to comment but was interrupted by a loud bang which distracted him and within that moment I stomped my heel onto the man holding me he screamed and shot his gun into his friends chest and then in an act of luck his now wounded friend shot his gun back while falling then impaling the bullet into my captors forehead. I remember that moment like it was yesterday I was now standing with blood on my face and two men who were alive just a moment ago now dead and blood on the floor surrounding the rim of my boot, In my head I was torn between happiness that I would live to see another day but disturbed that I witness the death of two humans even if they were scum bags.

I started to laugh a little remembering of how I began my secret interest in blood, death and murder in which all brought pure joy to me. The memory was vivid but I remember when my father began taking me hunting. He always wanted a son to do this with but he ended up with me and though I was I girl he still took me to out to hunt, The memory that came to me was my first hunting trip where he spotted my first kill a Buck that seem to have been separated from it heard, my father gave me the rifle then told me to take my time and shoot when I was prepared to. I waited 30 seconds which in my head felt like an eternity of conflicting feeling I thought I would never have felt, during those thirty second I waited until the bucks head turn to face me and my father completely unaware of his untimely death. I shot right when the crosshairs were on the buck left eye the pulled the trigger that instance the blood from the bucks eye blow outwards leaving a hole through its skull where the bullet would have exited. In the seconds to past my mind had begun racing rapidly one part felt horror with myself the other feeling of pure joy for I had taken a life. Once my father and I were heading back home in his pickup I began to piece together in my head I felt joy in my kill but felt joy as well from the blood coming out the dears head then smirked a little with joy from the ideal of death, gore and blood. The next 2 years and a half year before I was put in stasis I began taking small animals like frogs and rats then stab them and watch the blood squirted out and I would always feel so alive with the feeling of killing, I even would love to lick the blood from cuts I would inflict hands the sweet taste of blood made me feel very hot you can say, but my obsession also had it consequences.

The next memory was how I had met my best friend before we had been put is stasis. When I first saw her Madison Wilken's the cheer squad leader and the most stunning girl in school, she long straight black hair, pale white skin and bright green eyes, I feel in love her right then and there. Madison noticed me staring at her and gave me a smile then she walked up to me and said "Hey you must be Maria nice to meet you I'm Madison". I shook her hand and smile back then from there we became very close. Madison and I did everything together from homework to dancing but one day we became more then friends we became lovers in secret. It happen when Madison was having her 16th birthday party at her house which she had all to herself for 2 months since her parent where on a business trip and held a lot of trust with her, the party lasted for 3 hours and once everyone else had left Madison grabbed my arm and led me to the her bedroom. When we in her bed room she told me close my eyes so I did I waited for a minute before she said "Alright you can open your eye I hope you like my gift to you for be a wonderful best friend". Once my eyes opened my eyes widen and my hormones began to take over from the of her being naked right in front of me and all I could do was gazed at her beautiful body she took noticed. Madison walked up to me lifted me to my feet undressed me by pretty much ripping may clothing off then kissed me we proceeded to kiss more which the lead to use having sex that night. In the morning I woke up to see her looking at me I smiled and she smiled back, we both got dressed but once we made our way to her front door she turn around and asked me "Maria I know what we did would probably be seen as very immoral to our family but I want to be with you the question is do you want to be with me." I smiled at her grabbed her hand then said back "Madison I want us to be together forever well just keep it secret so our parents won't find out". Madison let out a big grin kissed me then said "I love you" which I responded "I love you too" and so began our secret relationship.

When the memory faded away I looked around to see I had been in a trance still somewhat laughing for 3 hours I shook my head and reminded myself to focus on the task at hand. I walked over to the corpse with the hunting rifle still gripped in the buzz cuts man's cold dead hands the blood on the floor was crimson dark now, I hesitated a little but took the hunting rifle from the corpse just for safety measures. I ran to the overseers office to get to the overseers office to get to the entrance tunnel which lead to the exit under the overseers desk I was glad the password had not been put in yet then I open door leading to the tunnel to the vault exit. When I made my way to the exit I saw that the door had been rusted but still operational sadly thought once the systems would begging which go me worried because I had no food nor saw any other food supplies in sight. A day past and the door was only a quarter open I saw enough light to see that the sky was untouched and there were some forms of plant life but most were burnt up, my stomach though was starving a side effect from the stasis sleep for having nothing to eat for two hundred and fifty years. Two day more past and my stomach was hurting a lot more now, I began to panicked a little on the thought of dying before the door would open wide enough for me to get out but then the dead scavenger's bodies came into mind, I ran back to the bodies and dragged them both to the vault entrance. I stood there looking at the bodies for a good hour thinking if I should do it if I should eat the bodies. My mind said "no you'll never forgive yourself" because of ethnical reasons but my sick twisted curiosity said "do it or your good as dead you know you want to" in the end I decided to eat the bodies.

I hesitated and took the mow hawk man's body first then tried to find something to cut the flesh but there was nothing to use so I clawed my hands into the man's chest at first nothing was happening but then I started to get a piece of flesh off I ripped it off and took my first bite and to my amazement I love the taste. I put my hand into the hole in the man's chest I made the began to start ripping off the flesh which took a considerable amount of time, once I had got a decent star I plunged my face into the chest and ripped the flesh over and over, by the time I was full I had finished both bodies except for the more private areas and some organs but I loved every minute of my cannibalistic feast. I walk over to a broken mirror lying on the floor to see if I had and small blood stains on me, once I looked at myself in a broken mirror and saw what I looked like at the moment I had blood on my checks and in my teeth and blood on my vault suit the first word that came to my mind was **MONSTER** I began to cry but laughed hysterically to for those moments from realizing what I had just done and if I had been heard by anyone I would have been shot on sight for being seen as insane. I rested after that the next day the vault door stopped from the rusted gears jamming but the opening was wide enough for me to fit in I still had a little blood on me but most of it dried up. I let out a deep breath then took my first step and was blinded by the morning gaze, then I saw from a short distant a small town which would take me at least 45 minutes to get too. My journey was just about to start and in the year after my first step outside Vault X my life would become the very reason for the survival of The New York wasteland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sup it Owriush here again here the next chapter hope you like oh and sorry for the how long it took but I had a case of the writers block, also some of these chapter will be more heart warming than others or focus on a specific future companion so yah but I still have the extremely gory and disturbing chapters as well :D**

* * *

Chapter.2: My guardian

I began to make my way to the small town, while doing this I decided the most obvious choice was to look around my surroundings and see what had changed in the past 250 years. The first thing I notice of my new surroundings that there were no tress at all just small bushes here and there, second was that jagged pieces of metal sunk into the ground but something was off about the metal scraps they all had scorch marks on them I put my rifle down on a rock near the metal scraps. Then I walk to the largest scrap metal piece wondering how this happen and more importantly who did this and if they were still around. I was forced out of my lingering thought when I heard a growl from behind me, I was spooked to say the least it was a dog that was obvious but the dog had no fur except a few patches on it body and also many scabs and scars on its body. I began to slowly walk back to the rock where I left my rifle but made the dog more aggressive, the dog began the get into an attack position and growled more fiercely I stopped to see if may calm the creature down it didn't. My sudden stop in my movements must have aggravated the dog because seconds later the dog jumped at me with the intent to kill I kicked the dog in the stomach but fell on my back as I got up and grabbed my rifle and shot the dog 3 times before it could attack again. I was relieved that I was safe until I heard another growl I turn around to see a pack of the wild dogs, I smiled nervously and said "Hi was this a friend of your"? The pack growled and with that I ran to the town which felt like an eternity running from the pack of monstrous dogs but I kept at it because the town was so close then I tripped on my own foot and fell. I got up on my knees and turned around to see the pack closing in. I tried to grab my rifle and aim but it slipped out of my hands, I looked around to see an old baseball bat on the ground just lying there in the hands of a skeleton. I grabbed the bat and prepared for the inevitable fight with the pack of dogs but it never came, all the dogs had been shot down in the seconds I dropped the baseball bat and got up and looked around what bewildered me was I didn't even hear the gun shots . I looked around to find my savior then I saw it or rather her from what I can tell form the body shape.

The female figures clothing was all black but from I could tell she was wearing Black Combat boots with a couple of metal clamps on each side of both boots to hold the laces together, she had black leather gloves, black pants, a black shirt and wore an armored black duster. The only thing that was different was her mask it was a gas mask but had tube coming from each side connecting to something inside her duster and the lens on the mask were dark green, also she held a black bolt action rifle. She was wearing so much black I couldn't tell what her ethnicity was or how old she was thought it didn't really matter thought she saved me and I was happy for her arrival. I noticed then I had been staring at her with star struck eyes I felt embarrassed and quickly looked away. I turned my head back to say thanks you but when I did I noticed she was right in front of me I fell back from shock, but the woman gave grabbed my hand and picked me up, I then said " Thanks you miss I really appreciate it but um if you don't mind telling me who are you"? The woman look at me then did something I would not have expected she did sign language I was surprised by this and thankful now I took the sign language class my parent forced me to do. I studied what she said since I was a little rusty with sign language because I never really had a need for it. I finally got what she said which was "You are welcome young lady but I'm sorry to say but I don't have a name at all", I was shocked by this but responded back "I'm sorry then but if you don't mind why did you save me in the first place, not that I'm not thankful but from looking at the environment itself people here wouldn't seem caring to say at least but more likely to shoot you for your stuff not offense". She responded back in sign "None taken actually that the reason why I saved you because like me you are not most people am I correct to say"? I thought for a moment on how to respond to that but I finally responded back "Yes your right but how do you know I'm not just same bandit who pretending"? The woman looked at me and then scratch her helmet but responded back "Because unlike most bandits they don't wear vault suit though that not one I have seen ever tell me where did you get it"? I could tell she was getting suspicious now that what I get for trying to make a joke with a woman I just meet. I decided to tell here the truth ,better to be honest then be thought of as a liar to the person who just save me. I took a breath then responded back "To be honest I from a vault back in the mountain areas behind us I just got out only forty minutes ago", I hoped that she would believe me I was nervous because she just looked at me for a minuet then she responded back "I believe you" I was shocked from that mostly because anyone else would have just called me crazy but here this woman no this savior of mine who was not only a kind person but she believe me. I asked in sign "Why do you believe me so easily we just meet"? I couldn't believe I was still questioning her but I was too curious why she believed me. The woman responded back "Because I was watching you since you came out of that vault something oh Vault X am I correct, sorry I didn't get you out but those door seem like they would not budge easily but you got thankfully and I guess for some reason I wanted to keep you safe because like you I was also in a similar predicament but instead of a vault it was a destroyed hospital most of it still a blur thought but yah that why I believe you". I felt like crying here was this person who had decided on her own that she wanted to protect me. The lady then said in sign "Look I know we just meet but if you want I can be your first friend in the new hell hole of a world, like I say to myself since no one else in this damn place can speak sign language and I quote", the woman stopped to rub her finger then continued "Better to be with a friend then alone because at least you'll be in a hell hole together".

I was so happy now not did I just make a friend but a friend who has a understanding of how I felt ever since I woke up in this hell hole, but then I thought of something if she was there when I got out I wonder if she saw me when I ate those two men corpses I got nervous but I had to know. I then responded back "Did you see anything else before I got out while I was stuck in there". She paused but then responded back "Yes I saw everything you did but I still want us to be friends". It was quite for a moment then I responded back "Why I'm nothing but a mons-" I was cut off though when she slapped me I looked back at her in shock on why she did that. The woman responded back to me in a way I can only say would be her expressing anger "Don't say that word look I've seen some stuff way worse then what you did trust me and you are not a monster but a confused young lady with some issues and before you say anything, I want you to know when I saw that I also saw you looking at yourself afterword in horror .I knew then even if you had the look of enjoyment when eating those corpses that you regretted it afterword and even called yourself a monster well you're not got it young lady". She then wagged her finger in front of me like a mother does to a child after scolding them. Before I could respond she beat me to it and said "Look um sorry about that but I just wanted to get that out there and since I am showing an unhealthy amount of care for you even though we just meet I guess you're are now my responsibility so I guess from now on I'm your friend/mom got it little lady". I was too shocked to respond but I notice she was taking off her mask and steam was pouring out of those tubes making it hard to see her face at first. Once the steam cleared I was stuck again by her face she was so well so beautiful. She looked young like at least around 26 and had tan skin with brown hair and green eyes with a tattoos under her eyes that look like upside down triangles. Then another surprise came when she spoke with her voice and I could only describe her voice as angelic. She said "Oh and also you have no say in it I making you my friend/daughter alright my little girl", she gave me a big smile. I smiled back then was finally able to respond "Thank you but why are you doing this for me though I'm very grateful you just meet me and also if you can speak then why sign language up until now"? I was hoping not to offend her but she smiled and said "Well first off I can hear people perfectly when they speak to me but my mask doesn't have a speaker so I would never be able to respond back so I learned sign language from old holo tapes I found when I was kid and secondly I've always wanted a daughter who was also like a close friend too so that why I'm making you my kid also because you seem like you can do great thing with the right upbringing well at least until you old enough to not have me around all the time I can tell you at least 15 or 16". I smiled I was off to a good start now in this new world but then I noticed it was getting darker now I noticed we must have been out for a while talking thankfully though without anyone or thing attacking us. My now friend/mom now noticed as well and was embarrassed to say at least she finally said " Hey lets head back to my place in the town okay I have a nice home but one bed so well have to share until I can find or make a new one for you kay". I nodded and we made our way to her home in which I learned the name of the simply called Havens resort. When we enter her home she showed me where everything was once that was done with she took off her armor in the bedroom I finally got a good look at her. She was a tall woman that for sure but she also was slim and had some muscle to her as well she look back at me and said "Yeah I know you would think I have no muscles since I use a sniper all the time but better to have some muscle just in case if someone is charging at you with a knife and you out of bullets, but you should get changed as well you're going need sleep because tomorrow well be training you so you have the skills to survive it would devastate me if I you got hurt because well you my daughter now". She gave me a big smile she threw me a shirt she had on her bed then went back to changing back into her sleep wear which was just ladies underwear and a white mid drift shelve less t shirt. I got back in the room in my new sleepwear and to be honest it was way too big for me since my friend/mom was well a lot taller than me by like 3 inches it cover my upper leg area as well so it looked like I was only wear the shirt and nothing else. She laugh then I started to laugh we then proceeded to bed though it was a little awkward since I've only know her for 12 hours but for some reason It felt right being around her I felt at ease like I was with my mom, dad, friends and Madison back before the war happened. Though this woman here could not replace any of them I was okay with it because now this woman I'm sleeping in bed with as she strokes my hair to relax and hold me close to her like a parent protecting their child, I knew now that this woman here was now my new family and not just any family member my mother, I had a mom again even though I had just lost one and though I would miss her for as long as I live my place is with my new mother now who I know without her even saying it, promised me that no matter what life throw at us that she will keep me her now loving daughter safe. I smiled at this and started to drift off into slumber but before I finally did I told her "Thanks you… Mom", I saw her smile and say "Your welcome my little girl" and with that said we drifted off into slumber. Although we did not know it then my mother and I were to become part of a grand plan that would change the wasteland of New York forever, and on that plan we would meet great companions that would aid us on our journey but with that we also make great enemies as well.

* * *

** Yeah so there you have it Marias first companion which also happen to be a woman she only meet a while ago that has a motherly affection for out little Maria her daughter, but what will happen next well you find out soon in the next chapter till the see yah :D **


End file.
